killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Windindi/Top 27 Characters in Killer Instinct- Windindi (PART 1)
WARNING: UNSUPRISINGLY ENOUGH, THIS IS MY OPINION. IF YOU DISAGREE, DO SO IN A CIVIL MANNER. ' '''What up doods, this is Windindi here with a list even YOU could make from like, no experiance ever. But I thought maybe I should give this a shot. Now remember, this is ALL my opinion. This isn't regarding how a character preforms in tournaments, or even by popularity. This whole list is souly regarding what I think of each and every character (and while there are going to be 2 other fighters to come later, which let's be honest, I could care less) from the KI franchise. Also, you will NOT be seeing non-canon characters. Sorry KI Gold Karate bro. Anyways, here we go! 27. Mira. Yeah yeah, yell at me as much as you want, but let's be real. Not only is she just spam needy (and totally rips off Sabrewulf's theme) but she is easily the absolute most forgettable character of the cast. I honestly really dislike the character for her simplicity. "Oh look at me, I'm Maya's sister, lul" She kinda felt slapped in. Not to mention how annoying it is to fight her spam. Not that I hate her or the concept, but it's way too generic and forgettable. I prefer Sabrewulf thank you, but you know what? I totally accept her as a character, but she hits rock bottom on my list. Sorry guys... 26 AND 25. I'm not even gonna say it. Absolutly not...ok, fine. Shadow Jago AND Omen. They both are super boring, generic, and overall cheap as a McDonald's sloopy Big Mac. Not that I hate their gameplay (ok, that's a lie), but geez, it's a mess. Shadow Jago (while original) is just bland, annoying to face, and honestly a waste of a slot. I mean, you've got Omen, who is literally Shadow Jago, soooo... yay? I can go on for days about Shadow Jago, but why Omen? Lemme just state that Omen while cool, his design is SUPER lackluster. For a herald, he looks like a blue fart cloud who looked maybe slightly harder to animate than Cinder's retro costume. (Simple really, color over a male 3D body, and cut off his balls. Simple.) The heralds really lack, and maybe it's just me who really think their designs suck, but...oh well. 24. Kim Wu. Ok, now before I get a blaze of heat on me for selecting this forgettable trope, it's not because I don't like her. Actually, she's alright. Thing is, when you saw her launch trailer, she was all like "I'm about to shove your ass in your face!" and to me that's like "Yo, she spicy." However that doesn't carry over. The lack of character in her just really drags as she goes all "HEYA!" over nunchucks with dragons. Awesome, but why does she MOVE BACKWARDS?! Come on! Bottom line: I'm no Kim hater, but she lacks character and my intrest overall. Though lemme be real, her theme is catchy! I'll give her points for that at least! 23. OWDAMAT, A FL...owait, no. That's Sadira's theme. Oooohhh boy, Sadira... She looks amazing, alright? But I mean...*sigh*, how do I say this? She's hard. Like, REALLY hard for me to wrap myself into. Her air combos, while cool, I cannot do. And especially with a game like KI which isn't too air friendly like MvC is, Sadira is a tough wall to crush. For me, it's all about seeing people play her, not really me engaging in the zone of her, if you catch my drift. If anything, she reminds me of a emo's assassin waifu fanfiction of Peter Parker and Gwen's child (Total Drama Gwen, not Spidy Gwen, cus you know, she's dead.........................(#AmazingSpiderman2WasShitAmIRight?)) Not only do I not really care for her, but nether does anyone else for that matter. Nonono, I'm not talking about her in a tournament stand point, no she does alright. But I mean it's not like you have people say "Oh yeah, Sadira is my favorite on KI because of her backstory" or "I kinda feel bad for her for getting the boot from Ultratec!" Not that you have to care about story, but it seems like the only reason of having her is to play as her. Nothing grand honestly. 22. ...*sigh* Cinder... The ONLY fully positive thing I can really say about him is his badass theme, otherwise, he's as stupid, cheap, annoying, and worse; he's a Deadpool rip off (come to think about it, Deadpool was a rip off too...huh...) Regardless, Cinder is flat out hard to play as and is VERY annoying. I also hate how they make him a total dick to everyone, because again, it doesn't feel like an original character, it's a flaming Deadpool, even Maximillian said it himself guys. I don't absolutly despise this character, and while he is cool and badass, the air game he has while better than Sadira is just stupidly wild and...fun? Well yeah. Fun indeed. I guess that is what they wanted out of him, but honestly for me he's hard to play as. Not to mention those stupid fricking fireball grenades he has now....ugghh... He's cool, ok? But bottom line. Deadpool syndrome. 21. SERVE THE QUEEN!! FEED!! CRUSH!! (Man I love his screams), I'll be honest....I originally HATED General Raam, until I began seeing a lot of amazing potential in him. While I still hold my confusion as to why he's even in KI to begin with, (nor am I a ''Gears Of War fan) I really do like him. But why is he so low? Simply because I see him as somewhat unfitting, which is saying a lot. However, for a misfit comes his overshadowed talents. I will not deny, fighting a skilled Raam takes a lot of time and really can bring the pain. I love him for being a supereme Zangief like fighter, but the more I think about it, besides the bat like creatures he summons, I come to find that he's really not all that similar to his true self from his franchise. (or at least to me...if I'm wrong, totally feel free to kick my ass over it) As a whole, he's the eqivilant to Ganondorf it seems. Not shined upon enough, but can bring total death. I rank him low for now because I believe there's better options. No beef though, I promise. 20. While Kilgore is indeed new, I really love his engaging playstyle as well as how...oddly original his concept goes. Yes, he is based off of Fulgore, no doubt. But he has far more creative balance that makes him stand out than say Shadow Jago. My biggest complant is that he has a really awkward learning curve and that his damage is weirdly low (for now I guess, we'll see) But overall, yeah...this character rocks actually! Though because he's new, he hasn't really grown on me too much yet, and he does take a LONG time to adjust to for sure, but he's not a hatable character at all. He's shockingly fun, engaging, but is somewhat bellow the bar. That's totally fine though for now! Hopefully the future holds good things for him! 19. TOUCH ME AND I'LL BREAK YO FA...*ahem* My appologies. (Great job Mike!!) Anyways, you might be thinking, WHY IS SHE SO LOW?!?! Well lemme say why. While her new deminor is sweet, badass, and ready for action, it's the execution that gets me. I will fully argue that of any KI character, Orchid is by FAR the easiest fighter to play as in all of KI. For a character with this much to her (no, not her boobs, stop it, I see you pervs!) she's easily predictable. Not saying no one can't do well with her, no! She's fine, but to me it looks like you rely on the same crap again and again, making her pretty boring to play as. Not to mention her stupid victory quote. (LITSEN YOU DUMBASS, YOU'RE NEVER GONNA BE ONE STEP CLOSER, SO SHUT UP!!) I'm just really happy she's not a big boobed slutty Mary Sue any more, seriously, THANK YOU. (Though watch them bring back that ONE Ultimate, xD) 18. Gargos...oh man where do I begin? Gargos is awesome, monsterous, but WAY too annoying. (Maybe in a good way? Meh) Overall, he's that one character who I see a lot of noobs being all "OH I CAN DO THAT!" and spam the hell out of buttons. But trust me, real Gargos players can really do a lot with this guy! (promps to you guys!) As a Shadow Lord, he's got really sweet things he can do such as summon stupid minions, punch through fricking demensions, and flight (cool, right?) Well...he's that character where I sorta go...meh. He's real cool, but ether you love him or you hate him. I don't care which you are, I'm honestly in the middle. He's real sweet, but he's not my cup of tea. Thanks for being with me on part one! Part 2 comes out tomorrow! Umm...I got nothing else... let's dance! ~Windindi Category:Blog posts